1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network coupled audio communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to network terminal apparatus and methods for coupling audio content from a local audio source into a network and for receiving audio content from the network or a local audio source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/418,960 to Barnett et al. filed on May 5, 2006 (hereinafter “Barnett-1”) for an Internet Audio Scanner and Method, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, was submitted by the inventors hereof. Barnett-1 discloses an apparatus and method for processing signals produced by signal sources, including a first signal source that is a first server of streaming audio signals, which include intermittent audio content, and which is located at an address on a network. The apparatus includes a network interface and a processor that selects the first signal source by outputting the address of the first server to the network interface, thereby establishing a network connection. The apparatus also includes a threshold detector coupled to receive streaming audio signals through the network interface, and that has a detector output with an active state that indicates that the intermittent audio content presently meets a threshold value. The processor further couples the streaming audio content to an output circuit if the detector output is active. Where there are plural intermittent signal sources, the apparatus of Barnett 1 can sequentially monitor the plural sources and process the audio content based upon the threshold detector output.
A second co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/600,476 to Sullivan et al. filed on Nov. 16, 2006 (hereinafter “Sullivan-1”) for a Network Audio Directory Server and Method, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, was submitted by two of the inventors hereof. Sullivan-1 discloses a system and method of communicating audio through a network. Sullivan-1 addresses the structure and techniques employed in the network environment. The method includes detecting audio content from an audio source by a first network terminal, sending a directory packet including a network address of the detected audio content to a second network terminal, and requesting the audio content through the network by the second audio terminal. The further step of storing the detected audio content in a buffer for audio packets identified by packet identities is added in some embodiments. The sending of a directory packet step may include sending a packet identity, and the requesting step may include specifying an audio packet according to the packet identity. A further step of sending a source packet including the network address of the detected audio content to a network directory server by the first network terminal may be added. Thusly, the directory server manages the requests and communication of audio content between feed source terminals and receiver terminals.
It is envisioned that the novel apparatus and method of Barnett-1 will be adopted in the market and will grow to a very large number of signal sources throughout the Internet. As the number of available signal sources increases, challenges will arises for consumers of the audio content as to how to monitor and select the ever increasing receiving and listening options. Sullivan-1 partially addresses this demand through application of the directory server system and method, which provides a network fabric for managing audio content distribution within the network. In this environment, it will be appreciated that users have the ability to access a wide range or audio content sources across a wide area network. Individual users will be able to both receive audio content from distance feed sources and will be able to feed locally sourced audio content into the network for other users to access, through application of the aforementioned teachings. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a range of network terminal apparatus and methods for coupling audio content into the network and for receive access of audio content from the network, or both.